The unexpected love
by Sugar High Angel
Summary: ok screw the last sum. Inuyasha is getting married to kagome but before they can have their dream come true, Naraku, Kagome's ex, decides to kidnap her. rated for attempted rape and sexual comments. (the summery sucks but the fic is better)COMPLETE
1. Default Chapter

Angel: I do not, and never will own Inuyasha. All I will own is a Kirara and Miroku Plush. And my OC's.

......................................................................................................................................................................................

"GET OUT YOU DRUNKEN LOSER!" yelled Kagome as she tossed out the nearly unconscious man. "Anyone else wanna try me?" she growled looking back in the club. Everyone took a few steps back.

"I don't think that was nessicerry Kag," stated her best friend Sango. "Of course it was! They grab my butt they die!" Said Kagome. "Kag, this is a bar, guys get drunk and become a leach." Said Sango with a sigh. "I think you need a drink yourself." Said the bar tender Ayame. Her red hair swishing as she turned.

"Thanks," said Kagome taking the drink, "Nothing like sake to cool the nerves."

The three girls were near to exhaustion, but needed the money. Sango was 25. She had long dark brown hair and chocolate colored eyes. She was like the older sister to Kagome and Ayame.

Kagome was 22 and had raven hair and ocean blue eyes. She was like an innocent angel until someone got her mad.

Ayame was also 22 and had red hair and green eyes. She was sweet and innocent.

Suddenly Koga walked out. "Hey girls! Keep up the good work. Kagome come here for a moment please." "Yes sir." She replied.

Koga Okami was the owner of the bar. He had jet-black hair and azure colored eyes. He always seemed to have a wolfish way about him.

"Kagome would you like to get some dinner with me this Saturday?" he asked. "Koga I told you that I won't go out with you and that's final." She said. Koga had been trying to date her since she started the job.

He seemed a bit upset but quickly smiled again. With a quick goodbye he left.

"He asked you again?" asked Sango. "Yup and he got the same answer as always." Replied Kagome.

"Kagome!" said a young girl with auburn hair and blonde highlights, "call for you on line one."

"Thanks Jesse." Said Kagome.

Jesse was Kagome's cousin from America. She had moved in with Kagome when she started college a little over two years ago.

"Hello?" asked Kagome grabbing the phone.

"Hey sis!" said the male voice.

"Hey Miroku!" She said.

Miroku was her stepbrother after her mom re-married.

"Hey mom says you gotta be home after work. No going out to eat or nothing. We're having a guest at the main house."

"K, I'll be home after work. See ya!" she said hanging up.

"Who was it?" asked Sango as she stepped back in. "It was Miroku telling me to come home to the main house after work cause we're having a guest."

"Who?" asked Ayame. "Don't know yet. But I'm sure it's important if they need me to be present." Said Kagome. "I guess so." Said Sango with a laugh.

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Kagome with a glare. "Nothing." Said Sango as the left together.

"Welcome home Mistress Kagome and Mistress Jessica." Said the women at the door. "Thank you." the cousins greeted back. They walked in to see Kagome's mother and step- father talking with a strange man they had never seen. "Ah, this is my daughter Kagome and my niece Jessica." Introduced Mrs. Higarashi. "Kagome, Jessica, this is Mr. Inu. He is here on business with us." She stated.

Kagome noticed a young boy, about her age, sitting off to the side. Like his father he had long silver hair and golden eyes. "Hello." She said kindly. "Feh." He replied turning away. 'How rude.' She thought. "Hem, this is my son Inuyasha." Said Mr. Inu. "Inuyasha this is the girl I wanted you to meet, Kagome."

"Excuse me," said Kagome, "Why do you want him to meet me?" "You see you are betrothed to him." Said Mrs. Higarashi. Miroku nearly spit out the tea he was drinking. He knew Inuyasha and Kagome so he could tell it wasn't going to be pretty.

"WHAT!" they yelled in unison. "I thought there were no more arranged marriages!" yelled Kagome at her mother.

"How could you do this to me?!!?" yelled Inuyasha at his father.

"One day you'll thank us." Said Mr. Inu.

"DOUBT IT!" they yelled.

Jesse watched in mild amusement. Screw that. She was about to fall over laughing! It was hilarious watching her cousin and "fiancé" fight. "well Que. sera, sera." She muttered, "What ever will be, will be."

.....................................................................................................................................................................................

Angel: well hope you like! It's a random idea. (looks at clock.) OMG it's 6 a.m. in the morning!!!!!!!!! So why am I so hyper?

Inu: because of the two cups of coffee.

Angel: oh yeah! So R&R!

Inu: that made no sense.

Angel: I blame the cat.

Inu: what cat?

Angel: the one behind you. (runs as inu turns his head.)

Inu: there's no... cat?

Kag: just R&R.


	2. chp 2

Angel: wow! Thanks for the reviews! This is my first inu/kag fic so if it sounds bad... please don't flame me!

Thank you to:

Culebra, iLvsimplepln2, and person! Thank you sooooo much!

Disclaimer: I don't own them. But Jesse is my OC!

.................................................................................................................................................................................

Chapter 2

"All you have to do is spend ninety days with her." Said Mr. Inu, "then if you don't love her you may deny." Inuyasha looked at his father. "Is this a promise?" he asked. His father rubbed his temples, "Yes Inuyasha it is a done deal."

"Ninety days with that jerk?" yelled Kagome. Miroku, Souta, and Jesse watched as Kagome paced back and forth. "Well look at it this way," said Miroku, "it's only three months." "_Only_ three months?" she said. "I believe that's what he said." Said Jesse snacking on a cracker. Kagome glared at her cousin. "I meant that in a different way." She growled. "eep!" said Jesse ducking down. "Well," said Kagome, "I guess I could give it a try." "That's the spirit!" said Jesse popping up behind her. Kagome jumped. "Where the hell did you come from?" she asked putting a hand over her heart. "that's a secret." Said Jesse laughing.

Mrs. Higarashi looked at her daughter happily. "Oh, I promise you won't regret this!" she said happily. Kagome gave her mother a gentle look before replying, "I hope not."

DAY 1:

"I hate you!" screamed Kagome.

"I hate you more wench!" Inuyasha yelled back.

They were currently in a restaurant, which was rented out for just them for this reason. Jesse and Miroku were sitting behind a plant wearing black.

"I knew this would happen." Jesse muttered as she wrote something down in her notebook.

"So, why the notebook?" asked Miroku.

"It's for the parents. I'm getting paid to do this." She said writing a bit more before looking up.

Inuyasha and Kagome weren't looking at each other anymore. Instead they had opted for the opposite direction of the other. They were definently not going to live through this.

Kagome walked into the bar that night exhausted. She looked up at Ayame who was serving drinks to the customers.

"Ready to sing Kag?" she asked. Kagome looked at her attempting to glare but failing. "no." she replied.

"Well go get ready." Said Sango walking up.

Kagome walked in back to change into her costume, which was a black cat. It was a black tube top with a furry collar and a matching black skirt with a tail and ears to top it off. She added some purple eyeshadow and mascara and a touch of lip gloss to finish it. After completing her task she walked out to prepare back stage.

MEANWHILE-

"Come on Inuyasha I know you'll like this place." Said Miroku dragging his friend into the bar Kagome worked at.

"This better not be a strip club." Muttered Inuyasha as he was dragged in.

Sitting down at a nearby table they ordered drinks and waited for the show to start. Suddenly the curtains opened to reveal a young woman with a microphone.

"And now ladies and gents, the little kitten you've all been waiting for, Kagome!" she yelled stepping off the stage. The lights went dim as a figure stepped onto the stage. Then a spotlight came on revealing Kagome in her cat outfit.

She walks to school with her lunch packed 

_Nobody knows what she's holding back_

_Wearing the same dress she wore yesterday_

_Hides her bruises with linens and lace_

_Uh-oh_

_The teacher wonders _

_But she doesn't ask_

_It's hard to see the pain behind the mask_

_Bearing the burden of a secret storm_

_Sometimes she wishes she were never born._

Inuyasha watched her as did Miroku. 'Is she being hurt by someone?' he wondered as he saw pain flicker in her blue eyes.

Through the wind in the rain 

_She stands hard as stone_

_In a world that she can't rise above_

_But her dreams give her wings_

_And she flies to a place where she is loved_

_Concrete angel._

Kagome felt tears prick her eyes as she danced and sang. The song seemed almost made for her. She remembered all those times when **he** would do this to her. Hurt her, inside... and out.

Somebody cries in the middle of the night 

_A neighbor hears_

_But they turn out the light._

_A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate_

_When morning comes it'll be too late._

_Through the wind in the rain_

_She stands hard as stone_

_In a world that she can't rise above_

_But her dreams give her wings_

_And she flies to a place where she is loved_

_Concrete angel._

Miroku was lost in his thoughts as Inuyasha thought about the same thing.

A statue stands in an shady place 

_An angel girl with an upturned face_

_A name is written on a polished rock_

_A broken heart that the world forgot_

Kagome began to end the song that spoke to her heart as she sang out with all of her soul.

Through the wind in the rain 

_She stands hard as stone_

_In a world she can't rise above_

_But her dreams give her wings_

_And she flies to a place where she is loved_

_Concrete angel._

She took a bow and walked back stage as the audience applauded like crazy. She smiled as they thought it was only a song she was singing. But it tugged at the heart of everyone in the room. And at the end almost everyone had tears in their eyes.

Inuyasha walked to where Miroku knew that Kagome would be working next. They walked up to talk with her.

.....................................................................................................................................................................................

Angel: ok that's all folks! Oh yeah the song is Concrete Angels by Martina Mcbride. So until next time, Ja ne!


	3. chp 3

Angel: Hello once again!!!!!

Inu: ...

Angel: I know you missed me!

Inu: not really.

Angel: yes you did anyway thanks to all who reviewed! Especially,

Kuramas pnkmate Kagome: um, not quite but close! You'll find out in this chapter. Thanks!

ILvsimplepln2: thanks.

Sesshysmate: strange how?

Disclaimer: I will never own Inuyasha.

Chapter 3

Miroku grabbed Kagome's wrist as she walked out of the dressing room.

"Kag what happened before I met you?" asked Miroku looking at her worriedly. Kagome looked at him with confusion until it dawned on her. Miroku knew whenever something was wrong with her.

"Nothing. Look can I tell you when we get home... wait what are you doing here anyway?" she asked.

Miroku put on an innocent face. "Inuyasha wanted to see you sing." He said.

"Damn monk. I was dragged into this bar." Replied Inuyasha smacking Miroku upside the head.

"Kagome what truly is wrong?" asked Inuyasha being serious for once.

Kagome looked at him with pain filled eyes. Could she trust him with a secret that only Sango knew? Was he worth it? She decided she would wait. "Just wait a while longer Inuyasha. I will tell you when the time is right."

Inuyasha looked at her confused then nodded to show he agreed. Looking at Miroku, who was on the floor, he picked him up and left after saying goodbye. After they left Sango went up to Kagome.

"Kagome, do you think it's smart to tell them, I mean, what if he comes back?" she asked looking at her friend. Kagome turned to her and smiled.

"Then we better hope he doesn't come back then huh?" she laughed.

Sango gave a chuckle, "I guess so." Turning back to bussing tables.

When Kagome got home Miroku and Jesse instantly grabbed her. They sat her down and forced her to talk.

"Ok," began Kagome, "two years ago I met a man named Naraku. He was very sweet to me and I enjoyed his company. So after seeing eachother for a few months we began to live together. After a while though I noticed he had begun to drink a lot of alcohol. When I asked him about it he would slap me or use other methods to end the topic. One day I was so fed up with it I told him I was leaving. But he grabbed my chin and looked me in the eyes saying, "You said you would stand by me forever... you belong to me." He threw me against the wall and advanced on me again. He nearly beat me to death," Kagome stopped and looked at them with pain filled eyes, "Until someone saved me. I don't know who it was but he pulled the evil creature off me. I passed out but when I woke up I was at Sango's." she finished. She looked at the two astonished faces.

"Kagome... I... I had no idea!" said Miroku.

"How could you live through all that pain?" asked Jesse staring at the ground, "If it were me I would have chose death over all that."

Kagome looked at her cousin and gave her a sad smile, "To tell you the truth I almost did."

Miroku looked at his sister with a sorrowful expression. She truly was a strong person, even after so much abuse she stood strong and began life all over again. He wished he had that kind of courage.

Kagome gave a wide yawn then turned to her brother and cousin, "Sorry guys I need to hit the sack." She said then said good night and went to bed. Miroku and Jesse sat in silence a few moments before heading off to be themselves.

Kagome tossed and turned in her bed. Flashbacks of the night she was saved from Naraku played over in her head like a rewinding tape. She caught glimpses of the man who had saved her. Long silver hair and golden eyes were her only hints. Sango had said that she never saw who dropped her off. She had heard the doorbell and found Kagome that was it. Nothing more was known. Silently she had prayed that her savior would come back for her, but her hopes dried out over the years. Now all she could do was dream.

Inuyasha lay in his own bed with his own problems. That one night. The first time he had seen an angel. He remembered that two years ago in his old apartment his neighbors were unusually loud. He nudged it off as being the lovebirds having some "fun". But then he heard a thump and a scream, a pain filled scream. The coppery sent of blood filled his nostrils and he knew something was wrong. He put his ear to the wall and heard a man saying, "You said you would stand by me forever... you belong to me." Upon hearing that he ran over and crashed down the door. He knocked the bastard unconscious and looked at the girl. She was bathed in moonlight and blood, but even in her horrible state, she was beautiful. Her long ebony hair fell around her face, leading him to believe she was a fallen angel. Picking up an address book he found an address that was the one of her best friends. He picked up the girl and took her there. He placed her on the doorstep and rang the doorbell. He hid behind some bushes and made sure she was ok. He knew he would most likely never see her again, but he hoped. But not all dreams come true...

The next morning he awoke from the immense sunlight pouring in. most likely the work of a maid. He got up and stretched loudly. He then moved to the shower where he, well, showered. Getting dressed he realized a note on his side table. It told him that Miroku had called and told him to meet him at the club. Seeing as he would see Kagome again, he agreed.

The night at the club was extremely busy. Kagome, Sango and Ayame were all wondering if the whole town was there. They were even too busy to talk. Kagome was then rushed back stage to sing her number.

Tonight she was wearing a long black skirt with a black turtleneck. Tonight she was singing, My last breath, by Evanescence.

(ok peeps I am not depressed if that's what you think. I just happen to like this song.)

Hold onto me love 

_You know I can't stay long_

_All I wanted to say was I love you and I'm not afraid_

_Can you hear me?_

_Can you feel me in your arms?_

Kagome looked out to the audience. Why did she have to sing such a sad song? Who picked these songs anyway? (little does she know)

Holding my last breath 

_Safe inside myself_

_Are all my thoughts of you_

_Sweet raptured light it ends here tonight._

_I'll miss the winter_

_A world of fragile things_

_Look for me in the white forest_

_Hiding in a hollow tree (come find me)_

_I know you hear me_

_I can taste it in your tears._

Inuyasha looked up. What was up with all the sad songs? Who came up with this stuff? He could tell Kagome wanted to sing a happier song.

_Holding my last breath_

_Safe inside myself_

_Are all my thoughts of you_

_Sweet raptured light it ends here tonight_

_Closing your eyes to disappear_

_You pray your dreams will leave you here_

_But still you wake and know the truth_

_No ones there._

_Say good night_

_Don't be afraid_

_Calling me, calling me as you fade to black._

Kagome bowed as she finished the song and everyone applauded. "Thank you!" she said, "And have a good night!"

She walked back stage. Suddenly arms grabbed her around her waist and pulled her into the dressing room.

Angel: Dun, dun, duhhhhhh! Cruel irony is what set the lovers apart! And who is this person grabbing Kagome? Naraku? Only the next chapter can answer these questions! So stayed tuned! Until next time Ja!


	4. chp 4

Angel: wow! Thank you guys so much! I didn't think this fic would be so popular! Once again thanks! Well onto review responses:

Sleeping-in-loving-peace: thank you!

Person: thanks! I know a lot of people hated me for that last cliffie! Anyway I will update!

ILvsimplepln2: thanks! I will keep updating.

Nikki: heh heh heh. Yes mam.

TheFutureFromLove: thanks!

Kagome21: thanks!

Depressed at poop: huh?

DemonAngel-0666: thanks! I promise to keep updating!

Cutitoni: hehehe! I know I'm evil! But I will update fast!

Kayma: you'll find out in this chapter! Thank you so much for the compliment! I really would like to be a writer.

Sessysmate: I know.

Angel: thank you all so much for reviewing! I love you all! Thank you once again! Well I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Chapter 4

A pair of arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her into the dressing room. She turned around to see none other than, "Shippo!"

(Haha! I bet all expected Naraku! Well I laugh at you! JK I almost did put Naraku, but I felt it was too early.)

"My god Shippo! You nearly gave me a freakin' heart attack!" said Kagome, placing a hand over her rapidly beating heart.

"Hello to you too!" said Shippo laughing. (oh yeah, Shippo is only a year younger than Kagome.) He hugged Kagome again.

"How was England?" she asked looking at him. Not much had changed since they were in college together. He had a boyish look and bright orange hair. He was so sweet you would almost think him to only be in elementary school. Except the fact he was a head taller than she was.

"It was so awesome! I saw Big Ben and the royal palace!" he exclaimed with the enthuthiasm of a middle schooler.

Kagome laughed at his antics. Then she heard a sound at the door and in walked Jesse and Miroku. "What's all the- Shippo?" asked Jesse. She ran up and gave him a hug.

"I missed you too!" said Shippo. "What's up Miroku?" he asked shaking the other boy's hand. They laughed.

"Not much. The band is going to perform here next week if you're interested." Said Miroku smiling.

"The band is together?" the boy asked. The last time he heard they were broken up but, things can change. "Yeah I'm interested! When did this happen?"

"Inuyasha's back in town." Said Miroku.

Kagome looked at them confused. What were they talking about? Inuyasha and them in a band? "Um, excuse me but what are you saying?" she asked.

"Oh! Well Inuyasha, Shippo and I were once in a band together, we were called the No Tama's." said Miroku with a grin. As if on cue Inuyasha walked into the room full of all the noise.

"What's all the commotion?" he asked then turned to Shippo. "Hey run long time no see." He said shaking the boy's hand.

"Too long jerk." Shippo replied with a devilish grin. They then hugged.

"So they still haven't lost the old nicknames." Said Miroku smiling.

A week later they all gathered around back stage with the No Tama's. Shippo was setting up his keyboard. He was fast at learning the parts. Inuyasha was tuning his guitar and setting up his microphone. Miroku was busy setting up his drums. Kagome, for once got to sit back and watch. She really wanted to know the song they were singing.

"Inuyasha has to make his choice tonight." She muttered. (it's been ninety days.)

soon it was time to begin and the lights dimmed. The curtains rose up to reveal the group and Inuyasha stepped up.

"Tonight's selection is for a very special girl I know. She really has made my life worth while so I will now sing this for her." He said that then they counted off.

Beauty queen of only eighteen 

_She had some trouble with herself_

_He was always there to help her_

_She always belonged to someone else._

_I drove for miles and miles_

_And wound up at your door_

_I've had you so many times but somehow_

_I want more_

_I don't mind spending everyday_

_Out on your corner in the pouring rain_

_Look for the girl with a broken smile_

_Ask if she wants to stay awhile_

_And she will be loved _

_She will be loved_

Inuyasha looked toward Kagome. She blushed. This was his way of telling her he loved her. At first he had despised her but after theses last three months he had fallen in love with her.

Tap on my window knock on my door 

_I want to make you feel beautiful_

_I know I tend to get insecure_

_But it doesn't matter anymore_

(Ok, sorry I'm really lazy so, I'm gonna skip the rest of the song, but it is called She will be loved by Maroon 5.)

Unbeknownst to Inuyasha and Kagome a dark figure walked into the bar. He looked on stage to see _him_. The one who had taken away his women. He would pay dearly for what he had done. He looked around the stage for a place to do it but his eyes fell on her, the women who had gotten away from him. She would once again be his, now to find a way to take the hanyou out of the picture.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome once again before ending off the song. The roar of the audience was deafening but he didn't care. He bowed then practically ran to Kagome. She opened her arms as the kissed lovingly.

"Kagome," he said kneeling down, "Will you marry me?"

Kagome looked at him with a smile, "Yes Inuyasha, I think I will." She laughed. He then jumped up and slipped a ring around her finger. The rest of the group ran in and congratulated them. All of them were laughing and smiling.

The figure in the shadows watched in disgust at the way she looked at the hanyou. "I will get my revenge, hanyou if it's the last thing I do." He sneered then dropped back into the dark shadows.

Angel: ok I know I'm rushing this a lot and this is really short, but bear with me! I will write a fic as to what happened between Inu and Kag, like with other dates and stuff. But for now just keep reading the fic! Review! Adios!


	5. chp 5

Angel: ok! Sorry I didn't get this up sooner! School started again and after school I'm so tired I do my homework then fall asleep. So now that it's the weekend I feel like writing. So here is chapter five? I think. Well onto review responses.

ILvsimplepln2: thanx! I think it turned out sweet too.

Kagomegirl: um, heheh. Not yet. But soon I promise!

Akiraton: thanx!

Demon-angel066: I agree with you it was short and I went way too fast. But thanx for reviewing! Also thanx for the other review it helped me get off my butt and write!

TheFutureFromLove: Thanx!

Kagome21: Thanx!

Alejandra: Thanx!

Mahanino: thanx!

Kayma: Thanx! I love suspense! Hehe!

Angel: thank you all for the wonderful reviews! I really appreciate them! Now onto the fic!

......................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Kagome woke up and rubbed her bleary eyes from the glare of the sun. she looked at her hand. A gold band with a 14-carrot diamond in the middle sat on her left ring finger. She smiled happily it wasn't all a dream then. She gave a final stretch before jumping out of her bed.

Flinging aside the door of her closet she grabbed a pair of hip huggers and a t- shirt with lucky on it. She quick brushed her teeth and ran downstairs. The smell of burning food was the first thing that reached. She looked in the kitchen to see Jesse banging her head against the wall and Miroku using the fire extinguisher on what looked like eggs, if you looked at a certain angle.

"I swear I only left them for a minute!" said Miroku who was looking at Jesse. Jesse looked up to Kagome had entered the kitchen.

"I was _trying_ to teach the idiot here how to make scrambled eggs but as you can see," she waved to the mess, "I have failed."

Kagome laughed at the glare Miroku had sent toward Jesse the whole time she told the story. She walked up to the stove and began to clean up the burning pot.

2 HOURS LATER

"I had no making eggs could cause this much of a mess." Said Kagome looking at the now clean kitchen. She through a rag into a basket. Grabbing a fresh pot she busied herself in making pancakes.

While Miroku and Jesse ate the pancakes Kagome walked into her mothers room.

"Mom?" she asked. Her mother groaned as she opened the door. She looked into see her father's bare butt.

She squeaked in surprise and embarrassment. "Sorry!" she said as she hurriedly shut the door. She walked down the hall, her cheeks still burning, to the kitchen. The doorbell rang just as she walked by. Stopping she opened the door to see Inuyasha and Shippo standing there.

"How is my lovely bride to be?" asked Inuyasha pulling her against him and placing a sweet kiss on her lips. She giggled out a "Good morning to you too." And led them to the kitchen. "Help yourselves." She said pointing to the pile of pancakes on the stove.

Inuyasha and Shippo gladly complied. Souta walked in and saw Inuyasha and Shippo over and decided to talk to them. As everyone chattered Kagome sat down to eat her breakfast as well. Looking at the clock she saw she had to go down to the bridal shop and get some fittings done in a half an hour.

Later that day Kagome walked out of the shrine and hoped into her BMW and drove off to the bridal shop. A women with red eyes greeted her.

"Hello my name is Kagura Wind. I will be doing your fittings today." She said and took Kagome's hand. Kagome was led back into a large dressing room and Kagura took all her measurements.

'I really hate to do this to you love.' Thought Kagura as she wound the tape measure around Kagome's neck. Kagome gasped as she couldn't get air. Spots began to dot her vision and suddenly her world went black. The last words she heard were, "I'm so sorry."

Kagura picked up the unconscious girl and carried her to the limo that waited outside the back door. the driver stepped out and opened the back door. A cold voice drifted out. "Put her in." she complied but not before whispering god bless to the girl in her arms. She slid her in and the driver shut the door.

Kanna walked out of the backroom and greeted her sister. "Did you complete the job?" she asked. Kagura nodded slowly. "What ails you then?" Kanna asked watching her sister as her ruby eyes filled with tears.

"I hate doing his dirty work." Said Kagura. "I hated doing that to that sweet and innocent girl. How could he wish such ill fortune on her?" Kagura finished as a tear streaked down her face. Kanna walked up and wrapped her arms around her sobbing sister. Kagura buried her head into Kanna's small shoulder.

They sat like that until Kagura's tears had dried and they went back to work.

Jesse looked at the clock. "How long does it take to get one simple fitting done?" she asked out loud. Inuyasha also looked at the clock and was thinking the same thing. Miroku had long since gone to bed and Shippo sat next to Jesse trying to comfort her. Jesse began pacing the room then Shippo grabbed her arms and sat her down again. This continued on and on for an hour or so before Jesse finally fell asleep on Shippo's shoulder.

Inuyasha looked at the clock again. Midnight, where was she? Something must have happened. He jumped and grabbed his coat. He would search the whole city to find her if that was what it took. He drove off into the night.

........................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Angel: I know I know short again but I'm sleepy. That might be because it's 12:31 am, but oh well. Hope you like and remember to review!!!!

LOL.


	6. chp 6

Angel: ok I'm back! LOL thank you's to...

Anime-queen45: thanks!

ILvsimplepln2: I know! How dare he! Inu: what are you talking about?!?!? You're writing this!

Demonangel-0666: thanks! Trust me anyone can write well if they put their mind to it!

Sesshomaru's girlfriend: ok!

Alejandra: thanks!

And a special thanks to my friend Parker for getting me off my lazy ass to write this! THANK YOU!

Kagome awoke to a dull pain in her head. She found herself in a room on top of an elegant red bed. The curtains were drawn and sun poured in. "Where am I?" she asked. Looking around she saw a bathroom and decided to take a shower. Climbing in she went over what had happened.

'The women,' she thought, 'she made me lose consciousness and then I blacked out. So... where am I?' finishing up she walked to the closet. Inside were dresses. Picking a simple button up black turtle neck dress she slipped into it. 'strange,' she thought, 'it's as though they were bought for me.'

Miroku woke up earlier than everyone else. Walking into the dining room he found Shippo and Jesse asleep with Jesse's head in Shippo's shoulder. He grinned wickedly and grabbed a camera and snapped a couple of pictures. He also noticed that Inuyasha was missing from their merry group. Grabbing out his cell he dialed his number.

Inuyasha was finishing off his tenth cup of coffee when his cell phone began to buzz. Whipping it out he saw it was Miroku. "Hello." He said. Miroku cheerily answered back.

"Where are you?" he asked.

Inuyasha sighed he should have expected this. "I was looking for Kagome all night." He answered. "I can't figure out where she is."

Miroku questioned him about where he looked and said that he had tried calling Sango and Ayame but they were both negative. He and Sango were going to go looking around later. Inuyasha thanked him before hanging up. Deciding it was going to be a long day he ordered another coffee to go.

Kagome walked around the big room after finding out that the door was locked and that she had nothing better to do. Looking in the dresser she found more dresses and expensive jewelry in most of the drwars. She seated herself at the bureau and began to brush her hair. As she neared the millionth stroke she heard the door open and close. Spinning around she met the eyes of the man she had hoped she would never see again. "Naraku." She hissed.

He chuckled he had expected to see fear in her eyes instead of the cold hatred. Smiling, he approached her slowly. Kagome took a step back. She still did not trust him. Grabbing a sharp earring, she went and backed right into a wall.

Naraku smiled again and made it so his arms were preventing her from moving anywhere. She glared at him. He pressed himself against her and she felt something big and hard press against her stomach. Her eyes went wide.

"You see what you do to me?" he whispered huskily. "You make me want you more than ever." He began to kiss her neck. She slashed the sharp point of the earring across his right cheek.

He backed away in shock holding his cheek. "How dare you onna!" he yelled as he slapped her. "Never do that again!" her head hit the wall behind her. She slid down the wall onto the floor leaving a streak of blood in her wake.

Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku had been searching the entire city all day. Shippo and Jesse were working on talking to Koga and Kagome's old friends Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi. So far nothing. By the time they got back it was two in the morning. Miroku went to drop Sango off and Inuyasha took home Shippo and Jesse. After he dropped off Shippo he took home Jesse. He decided to stay at Kagome's house. He went into Kagome's room and flopped down on her bed. Her scent of honeydew and rain filled his nostrils, relaxing him into sleep.

Kagome awoke to feel a cool cloth being dabbed against the back of her head. Slowly turning she saw and old woman wetting another cloth. An old man with a long nose, who looked like a flea, stood behind her. They hadn't realized she was awake yet so she listened to their conversation.

"I don't care what that evil man does Myoga!" said the woman, "I'm going to help this poor child."

The man named Myoga looked at her. "Miss Kadae I stongly suggest you put an end to this nonsense!" Myoga said back at her.

Kadae turned to see Kagome was awake. "Hello child," she said gently, "just relax, you wound was great." She made her swallow an herbal tea. Kagome felt her eyelids grow heavy and drifted off into a sweet sleep.

Naraku walked into the room while Kadae finished tending to Kagome's injury. He told her to leave, and sat down on the bed next to Kagome. He stroked the soft silky hair that fell over her pillow. He was resisting the urge to rape her as she slept. But he wanted to see the fear in her eyes so he waited. Soon she would be his forever and that dirty hanyou will never see her again.

Inuyasha woke to find Kagome's pillow in his face. He had been holding it there all night he guessed. He walked into the kitchen to find Jesse making breakfast while humming to a sweet tune. He wondered how she could be so happy but then noticed Shippo at the table tapping to the beat. 'ah.' He smiled, 'first love.' His had been Kikyo when he was sixteen but she had broken it off and moved out to Kyoto after highschool. He had stayed in Tokyo and went to college.

He smiled at the thought of when he first met Kagome. He snuck back into Kagome's room and decided to sleep just a bit longer.

Kagome twisted as she woke up. She looked to see Naraku sitting across from her.

"What do you want from me?" she asked. "What did I do to you?"

He laughed, "Ku Ku Ku, you will find out in due time my love, in due time."

Angel: ok I know it's short again but this is the best I can do for now! LOL I hope you enjoyed! Please review!!!!!


	7. chp 7

Angel: Thank you to all who reviewed and I hope you enjoy this next chapter!

Disclaimer: I really don't own them.

.....................................................................................................................................................................................

Kagome sat up, but instantly regretted it when her head began to throb. Naraku pushed her back down. He straddled her waist.

She squirmed when he liked her neck. He moaned. Grabbing her earlobe with his teeth. He kissed her forcefully and muttered, "How I wish I could make you mine here and now, but not yet..."

Kagome stiffened. What did he mean by not yet? He got off of her and said, "sing my angel."

She clamped her mouth shut. He slapped her across the cheek. "That was an order."

She wanted to stay quiet. But she couldn't so hesitantly she opened her mouth and she sang. She knew it was for Inuyasha.

(Song is from Sailor Moon. I don't own it and I forget what it's called.)

_(first verse)  
Deep in my soul  
Love so strong  
It takes control  
Now we both know  
The secrets bared  
The feeling show  
Driven far apart  
I'll make a wish  
On a shooting star  
  
(chorus)  
There will come a day  
Somewhere far away  
In your arms I'll stay  
My only love  
Even though you're gone  
Love will still live on  
The feeling is so strong  
My only love  
My only love  
  
(guitar solo)  
  
(chorus part two)  
There will come a day  
Somewhere far away  
In your arms I'll stay  
My only love  
You've reach the deepest part  
Of the secrets in my heart  
I've known it from the start  
My only love  
My only love  
  
_

Kagome took a breath. Why was Naraku like this? She never really knew why he started drinking and taking drugs. Now he was looking at her as though she were some piece of meat and he was a starved dog, ready to devour her at any given chance.

Inuyasha looked up to see Miroku staring at him worriedly. "What?" he asked groggily.

"You don't remember?" asked Miroku.

"Remember what?" he snapped.

"You were thrashing the bed and screaming no, and leave her alone." Replied Miroku.

Inuyasha looked at him confused until he remembered that his dream had been very strange.

INUYASHA'S DREAM 

_Inuyasha was strapped to a chair with strong binds. "where am I?" he asked. Suddenly a dark looking man came into his view._

"_Welcome." He said. "to my home." He flicked his wrist and Kagome was yanked in. "I believe you know eachother." He grinned._

"_Inuyasha help me!" she cried struggling in the man's arms. _

"_Kagome!" he yelled. He struggled against the bonds but they wouldn't give. The man laughed. He picked up Kagome and carried her to the bed. "No!" he cried as the man staddled her waist. _

_Kagome tried everything to break free of him. Inuyasha was trying his hardest to free himself. The man laughed at them both and began to kiss Kagome's neck. He made his way the first button on her dress. He turned to Inuyasha and smiled wickedly. He began to slowly undo each button. When he reached the final one the dress folded open. _

_Inuyasha was yelling no with all his might and Kagome screamed and flailed. The man flung the dress from her body and trailed his hands over her breasts and waist. He stopped and unhooked her bra. _

_Inuyasha was growling. No one was allowed to touch her that way but him. _

_The man licked her nipples and trailed open-mouthed kisses down her stomach. He then looked at her panties. Stroking the soft tuft of hair between her legs. He then ripped them off. _

"_No!" yelled Inuyasha._

_The man was already undressed and positioned himself before her opening._

_Inuyasha's vision went red._

_Then...he woke up._

_END OF DREAM_

Inuyasha looked at his hands. Was that real? He thought. It seemed so lifelike. He looked at Miroku who looked worried.

Jesse walked in cheerfully. "Hey guys want...some....pancakes?" she started but noticed the tension. "Nevermind then." She said when they gave her blank stares. She walked out to find Shippo already heading to where Inuyasha and Miroku were.

"Sure," she said, "Leave me too."

Shippo leaned down and gave her a short kiss on the lips. "I'll be right back."

(Yes people Shippo is older and taller than Jesse is!!!! He is not yay big **makes a hand gesture to show 12 inches.** Ok bye!)

"Yeah. Right back mean half an hour to you." She replied as he walked in.

"I heard that." He yelled.

Laughing she went to the kitchen to read her book.

Kagome was curled into a tight ball. Naraku had left after fondling her. Now she kept herself tight in the bed. She was afraid. It felt as though the walls were closing around her and at any moment she would be able to reach out and touch them. The door slowly creaked open. Kadae was back with Myoga.

Kadae looked at her warmly. "It be all right child." She said. "nothing will harm ye."

Myoga said nothing but tutted as Kadae fixed Kagome some tea. Kagome took it and drank. Savoring the spicy secent. Her eyelids grew heavy.

"What did you put in there?" asked Myoga, his voice sounding faraway.

"Dreamrose." Replied Kadae. "She will see people as she sleeps. Soon she will know what is going on."

Kagome soon heard nothing and went back into the comforting darkness that was sleep.

DREAM 

_Kagome woke up to find herself back home. There Miroku was sitting in a chair and Inuyasha and Shippo were in her bed. She tried to talk but found her voice was gone. _

"_Inuyasha what was your dream?" asked Miroku._

_Inuyasha looked at him sullenly but made no reply. Shippo was staring at the two men and was confused. Inuyasha slowly got up. Kagome followed him to see him walk out the door. _

"_He'll never give up." Murmured Shippo. Miroku nodded as they walked to the kitchen. Jesse was in there baking. 'uh oh.' Thought Kagome, 'she must be pretty depressed.' Jesse had made over a dozen pies and at least thirty dozen cookies. Every kind was squished together on counters and tabletops. Shippo gently took the spoon from her hands and put it down. He led her into the bedroom. _

_Kagome followed them and looked into the room. Jesse sat in Shippo's arms crying. Her breathing was in pants. Shippo gently rocked her back and forth comforting her. _

'_so everyone is in this state because of me?' she asked. _

'_no.' said a voice._

'_who are you?' Kagome asked._

'_my name is Kagami.' Said a girl appearing in front of her. She had long golden hair that reached her middle back. Her green eyes glowed. She looked no more than thirteen and held a mirror in her hands. 'I am the dream goddess. I am helping you to figure out your dreams.' _

'_oh.' Said Kagome, 'but what if it's impossible?'_

'_Nothings impossible.' Said Kagami smiling, 'now time to wake up.'_

_END DREAM_

Kagome sat bolt upright in the bed. She looked around the room for the girl and found her seated at the foot of her bed.

"Nice to see you in the real world." Said Kagami grinning. She stood up and walked up to Kagome. Smiling she put her mirror in her lap. "Now down to business. Toshi!"

A puff of smoke appeared and then stood a boy. He looked like Kagami only he was a head taller. The two of them wore mages clothing and had armor on their shoulders and chests. Toshi held a long thin sword in his hand instead of a mirror.

Kagami turned to Kagome. "May I introduce my brother Toshi, prince of the dream world."

Toshi gave a bow. "we have been observing you and Inuyasha for some time now." He said. "both of you have had visions, you the present and he the future."

Kagami nodded. "Your dream was just to see what is happening. Inuyasha saw what will happen and I'll tell you it's not good." She looked sullenly at Kagome. She touched her mirror gently. "Toshi and I can only do so much to protect you."

Footsteps echoed down the hall. Kagome's head snapped up. "I'm sorry Kagome but we have to go. We'll be here for you just call our names!" she said as Toshi and her faded away.

In walked a woman with white hair and just as white skin. Her eyes were blank. She spoke like a drone as well. "Master Naraku requests your presence in the ding hall." Said the girl. She turned and let Kagome follow her into the long hall.

Inuyasha was driving no where. He looked out at the road in front of him and noticed that he was alone in the middle of Osaka with no money and lost. He looked out at the open field before him. The scent of the ocean filled his nose with the ease.

He could hear Kagome everywhere.

"Oh God please help me." He yelled.

"He won't," said a voice, "but I will."

......................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Angel: END! It's longer, but not much. Please review? Thank you! Bye!


	8. chp 8

Angel: thank you guys for all the wonderful reviews! LOL! Thank you!

Secret-punk-rocker16: thank you!

ILvsimplepln2: thanks! I hope you like this chappie!

MS ANYON: Thanks. LOL know the feeling!

Sessysmate: NEVER I TELL YOU!!!!! Thanks for the review!

Alejandra: thank you!

Disclaimer: I noticed I've been forgetting this but I really don't own them.

........................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Chp 8

Inuyasha turned around to see a boy in a plain white shirt and slacks sitting on a rock behind him. Next to him was a girl wearing baggy Capri's and an over the shoulder sweater. Inuyasha stared at them. By their scent he could tell they were brother and sister and that they weren't completely human. The girl whispered to the boy,

"I thought we weren't supposed to show ourselves before he saw us in dreamland?" she demanded.

The brother looked at her sheepishly, "We can't risk it. The dark day is coming too fast to take things slow."

The girl glared at him then turned to Inuyasha. Suddenly her clothes changed and a staff with a mirror on it appeared in her hand. "Inuyasha of the western lands. I am Kagami and this is my brother Toshi, prince and princess of Dreamworld." She said as Toshi also changed.

"Yes and only you can approach this on coming evil. You must defeat the dark one and save the lady of the east." Said Toshi.

Inuyasha knew the lady of the east was Kagome but he didn't know who the 'dark one' was. "Who is the dark one?" he asked finally.

"Naraku, king of nightmares." Said Kagami with a grimace. "I am betrothed to his son, Yukio."

Inuyasha understood now. The one who had abused Kagome so long ago, the one who nearly broke her spirit was Naraku. His kingdom truly suited him. He was a nightmare.

Toshi looked at Inuyasha, "So you will help us?" he asked hopefully.

"Yes." Said Inuyasha. "I will."

He had told her his plans. He was to kill Inuyasha with pain. He also told he was king of nightmares. That explained everything now. Why he seemed to terrify her so much. She had also met his son Yukio. He was handsome for a boy his age. Naraku had told she was to become his queen and mother to Yukio. Yukio was betrothed to Kagami, the princess of Dreamworld. Now she understood why Kagami had wanted to go when the footsteps approached.

Looking at her door she waited to see if any one was coming. Then turned to her mirror. "Kagami?" she whispered.

The girl's face appeared in the mirror. "Hello Kagome!" she said cheerfully. She looked see a fresh bruise on Kagome's arm. "here," she said as she closed her eye's, Kagome's bruise vanished. "what's wrong now?"

Kagome looked at her. "I know everything." She said. "the report is ready."

Kagami smiled. "good then report."

Kagome told her everything Naraku had said. After she finished Kagami looked thoughtful.

"I see." She said at last. "I want you to play the part while Inuyasha is on his way."

Kagome's eyes lit up. "He's coming?" she asked hopeful.

"Yes." Kagami replied.

Kagami grinned at her friend. She knew Kagome would be happy to see her lover again. She had followed through well with the orders Kagami had given last week.

FLASHBACK

Kagami looked at Kagome seriously for a moment. "Kagome I need you to do something." She said. "I need you to get information from Naraku so we can get into his fortress."

Kagome had forgotten that she was not in a normal place. "Where exactly am I?" she asked. Kagami looked at her.

"You are in the realms of darkness. Naraku is there in hiding."

Kagome sighed she had hoped maybe she could escape but that wasn't a very good chance. Now here she was, a spy for the princess of Dreamworld.

END

Now that Kagome was taken care of Kagami changed back into her modern clothes and took off running for the house where Kagome's friends were. She needed to warn them at least. As she rounded the corner an arm grabbed her from an alley.

A man or rather a spirit grabbed her. He had bright orange hair and bright green eyes. He looked faded. "I need you to do something." He said urgently. "I need you to kill my brother Shippo. I want him to die!" he yelled.

"Look I don't have time to solve family issues!" said Kagami angrily. "I need to get going! So, Spirit be gone!!!" she yelled sucking him into her mirror. "There now we can chat for awhile."

The man glared angrily at her. But shut up. She put on an invisibility spell and changed clothes.

"so," she said smiling at the man in her mirror. "Now that you're my new buddy what's your name?"

"I am Tamasine, twin brother of Shippo and the heir to my father's lands." He said scowling.

"Kinda hard to do when you're dead huh?" she asked.

"It's all that bastard Shippo's fault." He said angrily.

"Uh huh. And I suppose that you being on Earth in the mortal realms is his fault too." She replied.

"No... I was kidnapped."

"By who?" she asked startled. No one was allowed to kidnap a spirit.

"By Lord Yukio." He replied tartly.

"No..." she muttered.

.....................

Shippo emerged from the room and looked around for Jesse. He found her asleep with her book open. He closed her book and picked her and took her to her own room. He laid her down on her bed. She snuggled closer to the pillows. He smiled and put a blanket over her and walked out.

Looking out he saw Miroku walk out looking tired. He had been using his powers to look into Inuyasha's dream.

(Take that SM I got that from Eragon!! I don't own it. LOL!)

"Well?" asked Shippo.

"It's unavoidable. Kagome will be... will be... raped." He whispered.

Shippo looked down. Kagome was one of his best friends and he hated to hear this. She was going to be raped and they couldn't do anything. That would tear apart any friend.

...................

Kagome looked down the long hall. She heard footsteps and returned to her room. Waiting till she heard the door open. Naraku walked in. she was supposed to act normal. Inuyasha would save her when he got here.

Naraku walked up behind her. "hello my sweet honeydew." He said. Lust filled his voice and eyes. To any other girl he would look like a god, even if he were already one, to her he looked like a man who killed and enjoyed to lick the blood off his fingers.

So be my fate she thought as he began to undress her.

....................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Angel: okay a peep that's all you get. I have a time limit for my computer so I'm getting this out! LOL I hope you enjoy. Also if you have read Accidentally in Love please tell me if I should continue or end the fic! LOL! Bye!


	9. chp 9

Angel: ok I feel like updating tonight so thanx to:

MS ANYON: Sure I will! Thanks for the review! I love reading fics that others recommend!

ILvsimplepln2: GO INU! Thanx!

Sessysmate: thanx... I think. You'll like me again when you read what my new fic is about.

Angel: another person to thank is my friend Parker. Without her you guys wouldn't see any updates for months. LOL girl!

Disclaimer: don't own em.

........................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Chapter 9

Inuyasha ran with all of his speed to the place where Toshi had told him to go. He now knew that his dream had been a vision and he needed to save Kagome before Naraku could plant his seed inside of her. With the gods willing him he moved with even more speed than he had thought possible.

Kagami ran quicker to Kagome's house. She could tell Jesse was waking up now. She had a bit of spirit awareness like Kagome.

Jesse had woken up and was now pacing around the halls. Shippo and Miroku and watched confused, and sorta annoyed. Jesse paced around once more than stopped and opened the door. They heard a mummer of voices as she closed it again.

"Guys say hello to Kagami." Jesse said grinning.

They looked around the room and then looked at Jesse again. "Where is she?" they asked.

"Oh yeah! Kagami, you need to take off your spell." Said Jesse.

Kagami shed her spell and blushed. "Sorry." She muttered.

"It's him!" yelled the spirit in her mirror. "That bastard! Look he's going to mate with that girl!" he yelled pointing to Jesse.

Shippo looked shocked and Jesse was blushing and muttering about annoying spirits.

"You're supposed to be dead!" Shippo yelled.

Jesse was now talking to Kagami.

"I understand." She said. Kagami nodded and disappeared.

"Where'd they go!" asked Shippo furiously.

"Come on you." Said Jesse grabbing the front of his shirt.

"You too Miroku."

Dragging the two guys out the door.

"Where're we going?" they asked.

"To the club. I've got a message to deliver to the gals." She said.

Inuyasha finally got to the large area of open ground where Toshi and Kagami would meet him. Suddenly the siblings appeared in front of him. Both were looking a little grim.

"He's started." Said Kagami, "We need to move fast."

Toshi nodded and took out a staff. His had double blades on each side and one eighteen inch blade on top. Kagami had her mirror staff as well. Spirit free. Muttering in a language only known to gods they placed their staffs in an X shape above their heads. Suddenly Inuyasha began to glow a faint green.

The air picked up and the colors melded together. As if inside a portal, he saw an opening.

He ran in and saw a large ebony door. The land around the mansion like house was dark. Melded colors of black, green and red swirled in a never-ending vortex. He took the large handle and opened the door. There he could smell it. Kagome and another man. He now heard the scream of a young women. He ran towards the sound and came to a high brown oak door. He opened it to sight he wished never to see again.

Naraku was bent over a naked Kagome ready to plant his seed inside of her.

"NO!" yelled Inuyasha running towards him. He knocked Naraku off of Kagome and onto the floor. Grabbing his pants Naraku dragged them on and lunged toward Inuyasha. Inuyasha easily dodged and grabbed a sword off the wall. This time Naraku would die.

........................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Angel: ok I know it's short but, I really want to get this out. Next chapters the last! LOL! G'bye!


	10. SORRY!

Angel: ok folks I know you're all waiting for an update from me! Sorry. Right now I'm going through a tough decision and I can't think enough to write. So! I will try to update soon! I promise! Just hang in there. But for now here's a sneak peak at the last and final next chapter.

PREVIEW:

Kagome grabbed the knife that Kadae had given her and stared at the metallic blade. Tonight his life would end. She watched as he struck another blow at Inuyasha. Cutting the blade she sprang from the bed connecting it to the softness of flesh.

Angel: tell me what you think! I promise I will update soon!

CIAO!


	11. chp 10

Angel: Ok. Sorry thanks for understanding. I thought I only had a week to decide something but turns out I have the whole year. On top of that I caught a nasty cold. So now I have lots of time to think and my friend wants an update soon, so I'll get this out. Please tell me if you want an epilogue! I love to hear what you guys think!

Disclaimer: I never will own Inuyasha.

....................................................................................................................................................................................

LAST CHAPTER 10

Naraku was dealing blow after blow to Inuyasha's torso, knocking the wind out of him each time. The sword Inuyasha had grabbed was on the floor and out of reach. Kagome threw on a nightgown and groped for the blade Kadae had given her.

Laughing cruelly Naraku lunged at Inuyasha's side. Inuyasha parried the blow with his arm. Naraku threw a small thin blade at Inuyasha. Inuyasha jumped out of the way just soon enough. He grabbed the knife and swiped it across Naraku's cheek. Naraku lifted a finger and rubbed it across the now bleeding cut. He flicked out his tongue and drank his own blood.

Inuyasha looked on disgusted. Taking the distraction Naraku cut Inuyasha's cheek as well. Grabbing his arms Naraku licked up Inuyasha's blood from his cheek. "Your blood is so sweet when full of rage..." he murmured in Inuyasha's ear.

Punching him Inuyasha rubbed his cheek free of Naraku's saliva.

(Angel: personally I think that is REALLY nasty!)

Miroku and Shippo chatted happily with Sango and Ayame while Jesse paced back and forth. Shippo finally got up and tied her to a chair. Now she was glaring at him as he looked at her.

Miroku was asking Sango out. She agreed to do so but only if he kept his hand to himself. He agreed. Then grabbed her ass. Watching the merry couples Ayame wished that Koga would notice her. He was always after Kagome though. Who would notice some naïve red head with pigtails.

"Hey Ayame!" said Jesse behind her.

"WHOA! Jesse don't do that!" said Ayame pushing a hand to her chest to stop her rapidly beating heart.

"Sorry you look really down. You... wanna have Koga notice you right?" she asked.

Ayame blinked. "How did you-"

"Psychic remember?" laughed Jesse as she dragged Ayame into the bathroom. "I'll fix you good as new."

Ayame smiled. "Thanks. By the way where's Shippo?"

"Tied up to the same chair he tied me in." said Jesse.

MEANWHILE:

Miroku and Sango were cracking up as they watched Shippo struggle to get out of the chair.

"What did she do to this rope?" asked Shippo changing for the fiftieth time.

Every time he changed shape the rope went with him.

"I don't know. You're the one that's dating her." Said Miroku as Sango went into another peel of laughter.

Kagome stared at the long blade. Tonight his life would end. He caused this. All the pain in her life was his cause. He was meant to die more than anything in the world does. She looked on as Naraku struck another blow. she sprang from the bed and plunged the knife into the softness of flesh.

Naraku looked surprised at his gushing abdomen. Placing a hand there he felt the warm fluids of life plunge into his hand.

"BITCH!" he yelled striking her in the head. She flew back into the wall. Blood pooled around her, soaking the white nightgown red. Inuyasha stared at her. It was she! His fallen angel from so long ago. Her raven hair and porcelain skin. Yes, this was she. No one but her could be so lovely.

Naraku hit. Strong and hard. A trickle of blood fell from his lips and her swiped it off as he gave a final lunge at Naraku.

The blade Kagome had used in hand, he dealt the final blow. Naraku gave one last cry as he hit the ground. Stone cold with death Naraku lay. It was over. Now Kagome... Kagome!

He ran over and held her in his arms. The small wound on the back of her head had stopped bleeding. She was UN conscious but still breathing. He kissed her forehead. "You'll never know just how much I love you." He said as he took her out of the mansion.

Kagami was pacing back and forth and jumped when Inuyasha walked out. "Is she ok? What happened? Is Naraku Dead?" she asked at once. Inuyasha nodded and croaked, "Can we go home now?"

"OH! Of course! Toshi!" the siblings crossed their staffs once more. The feeling of rushing filled Inuyasha's head. They dropped right in front of the bar Kagome worked at.

He walked in and the people went silent. Jesse was walking out of the bathroom and stopped. "Kagome!" she ran up and checked her over.

"Good. No broken bones, no head trauma, no nothing. Ok I won't kill you Inuyasha." She said walking back in the bathroom.

"Wait! What are you talking about?" he yelled. But she just ignored him. They took Kagome to the VIP room and let her rest there.

Talking woke Kagome as she blinked. Her eyes blurry at first, cleared and focused on silver hair. Inuyasha was sleeping beside her. Soft snores escaped his mouth as he lay there. She gently reached out and stroked a soft ear. Small purring sound emitted from him as he leaned into her touch.

'I hope I can wake up like this everyday.' She thought as once again she drifted off to sleep.

....................................................................................................................................................................................

Angel: sorry it's short but it is a sweet ending no? now I would like to thank the following reviewers for reviewing. EVERYBODY:

Lacy Calhoun

MS ANYON

Sessysmate

Person

Ilvsimplepln2

Culebra

Kuramas pnkmate Kagome

Kagome 21

Kayma

DemonAngel-0666

Sleeping-in-loving-peace

Nikki

TheFutureFromLove

Cutitoni

Kagome Girl

Kimitoshi

Mahanio

Silver-white-amber-eye-kitsune

Sesshomaru-luver

Carley K

MewKitty

Angel-chi

Inu-chans girl

Yashagurl

And finally my friend Parker who encouraged me all the way and kept me going! Thank you soooo much!

Thank you all of you! Bye!


End file.
